mysterypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis
Lewis (full name assumed to be Lewis Pepper) is a former member of the The Mystery Skulls and the recently departed boyfriend of Vivi. Due to his death, he is currently a ghost inhabiting a haunted mansion. Canon At an unknown age prior, Lewis arrived on the doorstep of the Pepper Paradiso. Injured and unable (or unwilling) to aid in the search for his missing past, Lewis was adopted into the Pepper family and became an employee in their restaurant. He also became a paranormal investigator alongside Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery. Vivi and Lewis were romantically involved during this time. Role During life, Lewis was a member of the Mystery Skulls, an investigation team similar to Mystery Inc. of the Scooby Doo series. It is unknown what his exact role was in the group. He was enthusiastic about the work--at least moreso than Arthur--and seemed invested in the activities and cases they took on. While at a cave, the four members separated into teams: Mystery and Vivi taken one path downward and Lewis and Arthur taking the other which sloped upward. Upon reaching a dead end ledge that overlooked a large chamber, Lewis leaned out over the edge. It was at this point that he was pushed by Arthur and fell to his death on the stalagmites below. The exact details of his death are unclear, but it appears that he was impaled directly through the heart. Upon his demise, Lewis appears to have released a measure of purple energy. This was directed at Vivi, who witnessed the actual death itself, though not the events leading to it. The traumatic nature of his death, and the betrayal of his teammate appear to have left Lewis a restless spirit. After the cave, he spent an unknown amount of time creating the haunted mansion in which he can now be found. He appears to be linked to the construct and to the Deadbeats which inhabit it as well. The Mystery Skulls continued on. When the van experienced a breakdown in transit, the remaining members of the team found themselves outside the exact manor which Lewis began to reside in after becoming a ghost. They entered, and Arthur was separated from the group. Lewis confronted his former associate for revenge, and chased Arthur throughout the mansion. The pursuit ended with Arthur cornered and Lewis charging, only to pull up short when Vivi threw herself between them. Stunned, Lewis halted his attempted violence long enough to offer his locket to her for unknown reasons. Before she could except, Arthur fled and dragged her with him. Outraged that his murderer was escaping--and that he had again been separated from Vivi--Lewis proceeded to lose control and unleash a massive wave of ghostfire. It caused what appeared to be an explosion, and the Mystery Skulls only barely cleared the front door in time. As they drove away, Lewis watched from one of the upper windows of his mansion. The locket was revealed to have a photo within it of Vivi and Lewis together, and while looking at it Lewis faded from sight and the mansion followed soon after. Fanon Lewis has a great deal of speculation revolving his character within the story and what extra information has been confirmed. He is the character with the most known about his home life, adopted family, and past after his being taken in, but may also be the one with the least information regarding what happened the night of his death and in the time following. Personality Lewis is often seen as the nurturing member of the group and a gentle giant, due to his canon role as babysitter of his three younger sisters. This may also be given weight by Arthur's clinging to him when frightened. Regardless of his current feelings toward Arthur, he was quick to remember and act upon his affection for Vivi when she put herself in harm's way. His love for romantic genres and the photo contained in his locket lead many to portray him with a loving disposition. Lewis is very well dressed in general, as compared to his teammates in life, and in death was shown to be in a well-detailed suit. Clothes may be important to him--though it is unknown if the suit is simply his burial clothing. His love of Sailor Moon and similar media has sparked discussion over his gender identity, most likely due to art circulated through the fandom of him cosplaying in a sailor fuku. Whether Lewis is fully aware of the circumstances regarding his death is still unconfirmed. He was facing Arthur as he was pushed and fell, and so may or may not have recognized the physical signs of possession, but either way he has deemed the situation worth attacking his former teammate over. Family Lewis has the most detailed confirmed information regarding his familial state: an adoptive mother and father, and three adopted siblings who he regularly babysits. There is very little regarding who his family was prior to the Peppers, only that he was alone and injured when he came to their door at a young age. Character Design/Development Lewis' stature, dress, and general design are all vaguely reminiscent of Fred from the Scooby Doo series. Elements of other character were also involved. The design of his skull (which was used throughout the video for decoration) was based off of both Skeletor and Yoko Littner's hairpin. Design inspiration for his formal wear and shape came from Grunkle Stan, while his gloves are simplified renditions of those worn by Daft Punk. Trivia * Lewis is the only member of the group to have a nigh-confirmed last name: Pepper. As the family adopted him (apparently from a younger age), there is a strong support for them having legally given him their last name. * Lewis is the only one with confirmed siblings and parents, even if adopted. * It was previously believed that Lewis was the leader of the Mystery Skulls, similar to the role of his main inspiration Fred. While it is still possible that he led the group prior to his death, it has not been given any evidence beyond speculation. * As the time between his death and attack within the mansion has been confirmed as not affecting the team's ages, Lewis is officially the youngest member of the team. * Lewis appears to have been gifted with fire-based psychokinesis as a ghost. He may also have the ability to remove memories, or somehow affect the mental state. There are circulating theories that he might have had some form of this while alive, due to the enigmatic nature of his life before being adopted by the Peppers. References No references have been added as of yet. Gallery No images have been added as of yet. Category:Characters